Adrena Lynn
Adrena Lynn is a one-shot character and the main antagonist of the Kim Possible episode, "All the News". She is TV teen action star who 'specializes' on extreme stunts for ratings. She was voiced by Rachel Dratch. Biography Lynn was known for her death-defying stunts that has enamored millions of viewers around the world, mostly Kim's best friend Ron Stoppable, and her brothers Jim and Tim, who happen to be her biggest fans. However, in reality, Lynn has faked all of her stunts, proving to be nothing more than a mere fraud and coward bent on getting ratings. She first appeared on her TV show, where she announced that she's going to handcuff herself to a wild bear in the woods. Ron, Jim, and Tim are excited about this, but Kim isn't and turns off the television. It wasn't she received a call from Wade that one of the blimps have been stolen and is located in New York City. To that end, Kim and Ron head over to New York City, where they find the stolen blimp and that Lynn is riding on it, as she plans to perform a bungee jump stunt blindfolded. Just as Lynn makes the drop, the rope snaps, prompting Kim to use her jet pack to rescue her. However, Kim is shocked to find out that she's actually carrying a stunt-double dummy version of Lynn, who actually appears on top of Times Square after seemingly finishing the stunt, much to the surprise and delight of the audience. Just as Ron takes several pictures of Lynn posing for her victory, he then spots Kim with the dummy and took pictures of it, realizing that Lynn was faking the stunt all along. Even Kim is angry to hear that the stolen blimp's owner doesn't want to press charges against Lynn since the stunt got him enough publicity. Upset and demoralized over Lynn's actions, a disgusted Ron uses his pictures to expose her as a fake, which, along with a news report that several kids (including Jim and Tim) got injured after imitating Lynn's bungee jump, caused her show to be ultimately cancelled. Despite the setback, Jim and Tim are still fond of Lynn, who is now furious that she vows to get revenge on Kim and Ron for losing her ratings and cancelling her show. To that end, Lynn learns about Kim dating a football player named Brick Flagg (which turned out to be another story Ron made up to get himself on the papers for Middleton High) and kidnaps him, taking him to the abandoned Middleton Fairgrounds and tying him on a coaster. She then sabotages the worldwide video's signals to have her cameraman record and air her new plot against Kim and Ron, prompting the two to head over to rescue Brick. As such, Lynn has been awaiting for Kim and Ron's arrival and subjects them to several attractions, such as the house of mirrors and bumper cars, to keep them busy while a tied-up Brick is about to be sent to his doom on a detached roller coaster track. Despite Ron's attempt to reason with Lynn, she refuses to give up her grudge, awaiting for Brick to hit the drop. However, Kim uses her jet pack to save Brick from falling, and then proceeds to grab Lynn and fly in a very high altitude, forcing her to admit on TV that she's too cowardly to ever pull off her so-called stunts as she stated before. This left Jim and Tim very distraught, finally seeing how much of a cowardly fraud Lynn really is. In the end, Lynn is arrested (along with her cameraman) and taken away to prison. She would make a brief cameo in the series finale Graduation. Navigation Category:Greedy Category:Teenagers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Imprisoned Category:Control Freaks Category:Con Artists Category:Mastermind Category:Extremists Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Obsessed Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Charismatic Category:Sadists Category:One-Shot Category:Wrathful Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Neutral Evil Category:Abusers Category:Vengeful Category:Destroyers Category:Torturer Category:Comedy Villains Category:Female Category:Homicidal Category:Rogues Category:Envious Category:Provoker Category:Kim Possible Villains Category:Archenemy